bifandomcom-20200214-history
ABOVE TOP SECRET: FILE 212904
CLEARENCE LVL: ABOVE_TOP_SECRET *CATEGORY: TERRORISM_BRANCH, MILITARY_BRANCH, SUPERNATURAL_INVESTIGATION *OPERATIVES INVOLVED: M, 002 *DATE ARCHIVED: 21-04-1749 *REPORT ID: #212904 *CASE STATUS: COMPLETED OVERVIEW OF REPORT After the successful detainment and interrogation of Mathieu, formerly Mathieu Venables of Argyll, brother to''' MJR Sir Richard Venables of British Intelligence'. '''M' and 002 successfully infiltrated Citadel and the secret study of the Queen and recovered important documents relating to both Queen Genevieve I and Hades 'with their unholy 'deals'. After a close encounter with the Queensguard, M and 002 successfully escaped Citadel and travelled over the border into France, returning to Britain. ''See File #372789 REPORT '''M, after meeting with 002, begun investigation into 002's operation (See FIle #372789). Finding a connection with Hades '''and the suspect in 372789, an operation was begun on the subject. 002 and M were thus dispatched to Switzerland at 2200 local time. Arriving at 2300 local, the operatives were met by a member of the infamous Queensguard, identified as '''Private Yuri. The operatives were turned back, until M produced the Queen's seal, which was dipped in chloroform, and informed the guard that they were on private business for Her Majesty. The Private proceeded to examine the seal, and in doing so inhaled the chloroform, resulting in a drowsiness. The Private then returned to his seat and dozed off. '-----------------------------------------------"CLASSIFIED INFORMATION BEGINS"-----------------------------------------------' "This information has been removed due to the Official Secrets Act 1740" '----------------------------------------------''"''CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ENDS"----------------------------------------------------' After entering the secret passageway, M and 002 reached a set of very large and thick metal doors. '-----------------------------------------------"CLASSIFIED INFORMATION BEGINS"-----------------------------------------------' "This information has been removed due to the Official Secrets Act 1740" '----------------------------------------------''"''CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ENDS"----------------------------------------------------' M and 002, now inside the Queen's private study, proceeded to search the study, coming across several of Former King, William II's history books on the Empire War, and Norway in the late 1720s. Eventually, 002 came across a novel, The Imperium, one of the Queen's books, on the dark side of Norway. M and 002 begun to examine the Queen's desk. Finding a small book on warding off evil, 002 cut through the bindings, revealing a pendant (ID #979219), of which a use has yet to be defined. M, on the left side of the desk, opened a drawer and switched a lever, revealing a secret compartment, where both a mysterious object, and a black alchemy spell-book, Vetus Religio. '' M and 002 confiscated the items found, then M proceeded to confiscate several copies of official Swiss Archives. It was then when the Queensguard under command of '''Corporal Didier' arrived at the scene, and attempted to get into the study. Through unknown ways, the Queensguard was able to get into the study, right as the operatives fled into the secret entrance. The Queensguard then searched the room, and noticed that the secret compartment within the Queen's desk was unlocked, revealing that someone had been here. Members of the Queensguard noticed the open ashtray on secret entrance, and were sent to fetch the remaining Queensguard. The Corporal and Private Yuri entered the secret entrance as the operatives escaped into an air duct, throwing a smoke bomb into the secret hallway, before landing outside Citadel and escaping over the border at 0100 in the early morning hours of the day. Operatives met for debrief, and retired for the night. 002 has since been dispatched to Citadel once more, to assist the Queensguard under General Herman to overturn an ongoing plot against Her Majesty. RECORDINGS OF THE EVENT KonizIncursion_1.png KonizIncursion_2.png KonizIncursion_3.png KonizIncursion_4.png KonizIncursion_5.png KonizIncursion_6.png KonizIncursion_7.png KonizIncursion_8.png